MSN Drama
by AliciaXOXTwilight
Summary: The Cullen Get MSN.But things will get out of hand causing fights and secrest to be revealed.
1. Alice and Shopping!

Hope you enjoy!.AN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MSN Names

Evil_Fairy **Alice**

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie **Bella**

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella **Edward**

I_AM_NOT_EMO **Jasper**

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It ** Emmet**

Better_Than_You **Rosalie**

Doc._Cullen **Carlisle**

Loving_Mummy_Vamp **Esme**

Big_Bad_Wolf_Not_Dog **Jacob**

I_LOVE_BELLA_MORE_THAN_EDWARD **Mike**

Cop_Charlie **Charlie**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evil_Fairy Has Signed in

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie Has signed in

Evil_Fairy : HI BELLA!!!!

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Ummm......Hi Alice?

Evil_Fairy : Wanna go Shopping Emmet burnt my Gucci Shoes!! :(

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Alice when ever do I wanna go shopping ! Where's my Eddie?

Evil_Fairy: Fine!!! :(

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella Has Signed in.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Eddie!!!!!!!!

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella: Bella !! ily. Hey Fairy?

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : ILY 2 XOXO

Evil_Fairy: Can you guys do that somewhere else!? This is MSN !

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella: *rolls eyes* Who cares.I like ur MSN Name Bells.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Thanxs. Can I come over to ur house?

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella: .B There In 1 sec .K?

Evil_Fairy: W8. If Bella comes over can we go SHOPPING?!.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : NO!. Especially Shoe Shopping we were there four 6 hours!!!!!!. Mabey Eddie you should come to my house!.

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella: Fine C u in a minute .Bye Ali

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie: Bye Alice. CYA l8er.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie Has signed off.

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella has signed off.

Evil_Fairy: Fine I will go by myself...No I will go with Rosalie!.Good Plan Alice!.

Better_Than_You Signed In.

Better_Than_You: .Dont Ask Why.

Better_Than_You Sigened off.

Evil_Fairy: Damn It! I'll go with Jasper.

I_AM_NOT_EMO HAs singed In.

I_AM_NOT_EMO: No!!!. I will not ..

Evil_Fairy: FINE !!!!!!

I_AM_NOT_EMO Has signed Off.

Evil_Fairy Has signed Off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoy.I will update Review!.Alicia XOX


	2. Secrets & Mike!

MSN Names

Evil_Fairy **Alice**

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie **Bella**

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella **Edward**

I_AM_NOT_EMO **Jasper**

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It **Emmet**

Better_Than_You **Rosalie**

Doc._Cullen **Carlisle**

Loving_Mummy_Vamp **Esme**

Big_Bad_Wolf_Not_Dog **Jacob**

I_LOVE_BELLA_MORE_THAN_EDWARD **Mike**

Cop_Charlie **Charlie**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It and Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie Has Signed In

Evil_Fairy Has Signed In

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It: HI!!!!!!!!!!

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Umm..... Cool name emmet and Hi Alice!?

Evil_Fairy : Hi Bella, emmet What with the name?

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It:GOSH ALICE, DUR... I ATE A BEAR AND LIKED IT! OH... THANXS BELLA!.

Evil_Fairy : Wat ever

I_LOVE_BELLA_MORE_THAN_EDWARD Has signed In.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : WHO IS THAT !!!!!

I_LOVE_BELLA_MORE_THAN_EDWARD: OMG.... Hi Bella Its Mike

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Ummm..... Hi? Wats with da user name.!

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It: *Whispers To Alice HOW much of A Loser Mike Is* HAHA LOL

I_LOVE_BELLA_MORE_THAN_EDWARD: Well I LOVE YOU MORE THAN EDWARD!!..

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella has signed on

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella :No you Dont. I love bella more than the world and she _**IS**_ going to marry me.!

Evil_Fairy : And Almost to think I forgot about your wedding dress Bella.

I_LOVE_BELLA_MORE_THAN_EDWARD: WHAT.. NO BELLA YOU CANT MARRY HIM!. MARRY ME!.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Great One.. Eddie now Alice is going to take me dress shopping!!!!. And Mike I **_AM_** marrying edward _**NOT**_ you!.

I_LOVE_BELLA_MORE_THAN_EDWARD: But...But... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO .

I_LOVE_BELLA_MORE_THAN_EDWARD Has been blocked from this conservation.

Evil_Fairy : When you guys where talkin to Mike I Found a dress you will love!!! I Will Send It . Gotta Do More Shoppin Bye Cya

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Bye.

Evil_Fairy Has Signed off.

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella Has Signed Off.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie Has Signed Off.

* 1 Day Later *

Evil_Fairy Has Signed On.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie Has Signed On.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie: Hey Alice, Can I tell you a secret? since your my bestfrind but you cant tell Edward!??

Evil_Fairy : YES!!! Tell me!!! I will guard It with my !!!!!!!!!

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie: Ok.... Well I have a problem.. Well before i moved Here I used to have a Boyfriend ( EX ) .His name was Robert Pattinson. And He coming to Forks to visit me as a " friend" .Alice I thinks he wants to be my boyfrind again!!!!!.

Evil_Fairy : OMG OMG OMC OMG OMC OMG ..... You told Edward you dont have an ex-boyfriend ?Why Did you do that? Is he Hot?Do you have a photo?

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie: Well.. It only lasted a month ! He is really Hot! I have got a photo! Promise Not to tell Edward!!!!!.

Evil_Fairy : Send Me the photo then I will not tell Edward.!!

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie: Fine!!!

* Sends Alice Photo*

Evil_Fairy: OMG HE IS SOOO HOT!! You two look so cool together.. I mean you and Edward look so much better.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie: We were at prom!. So DONT TELL EDWARD!!!.

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella : Dont Tell me What Bella?!!!

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie: NOTHING!!!!!

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella : Alice, I know you guys are lying you are trying to block me out of your mind!.

Evil_Fairy: NO I AM NOT!! I promised not to tell anyone I'm her best friend!!!..

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie: GREAT GOING SIS, NO HE KNOWS THERE IS A SECRET!!  
Evil_Fairy: Ohh... Sorry Bells. Ummm BYE

Evil_Fairy Has Signed Out.

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella : Bella I HATE secrets please tell me, I love you

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie:Umm...Ily 2 my dad is calling BYE

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie Has Signed out.

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella : **_DAMN IT!!!!_**

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella Is signed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanx 4 reading !

Alicia XOX


	3. Emmet Is On The Secret

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MSN Names

Evil_Fairy **Alice**

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie **Bella**

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella **Edward**

I_AM_NOT_EMO **Jasper**

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It **Emmet**

Better_Than_You **Rosalie**

Doc._Cullen **Carlisle**

Loving_Mummy_Vamp **Esme**

Big_Bad_Wolf_Not_Dog **Jacob**

I_LOVE_BELLA_MORE_THAN_EDWARD **Mike**

Cop_Charlie **Charlie**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evil_Fairy Has Signed In

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella Has Signed In

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie Has signed In

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella : I know you guys are hidding something, PLEASE Tell me

Evil_Fairy and Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Sorry, Eddie Cant Tell you!!

Evil_Fairy : I promised Bella!.

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella !! I will find out some how, I promise that I will stay calm! BELLA!.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : NO!

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella : ALICE?

Evil_Fairy : SORRY, NO!! Forgive me plz!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back At The Cullens House

ESME POV

NO!!!!!! Edward Growled, Then I heard A crash . What The?

I ran up to Edward Bedroom to See the Laptop in half.

STUPID SHINY VOLO OWNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought realising he Could here my

" Sorry, Umm.. What is wrong and why did you Break MY New Laptop!? I hissed. I love my son but did he HAVE to Break my laptop.

" Bella and Alice are keeping a secret ! I want to know what it Is!!!!. He Growled. Staring At me.

" And I**_ AM_** Not A Stupid Shiny Volo Owner, Thank you very much!. He Added. I just Stared at him.

" You Broke a Laptop over a secret!, That cost money you know! She and Alice are probably discussing a girl Thing Edward! Toughen Up!! I Rushed Out. Regreting It.

He Just hissed . And I walked out of his room back to my Kichen. STUPID SHINY VOLO OWNER. I Thought again.

" I HEARD THAT! Edward Yelled. Opps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back On MSN.

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It Signed In

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie Signed In

Evil_Fairy Signed In

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : Hey Guys, I heard there is a secret thats going around can I be On It TO! Plz.

Evil_Fairy : I Vote Yes, Bella? It would be nice 2 have some one else on our secret!.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Fine, Emmet I used to have an EX- Boyfriend which I Havent Told Edward about ! HE IS COMMING 2 FORKS! Promise 2 Keep The Secret!.

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : OMG I WILL KEEP UR SECRET!DO YA HAVE A PHOTO ? This IS so cool.

Evil_Fairy : I will send you it!

* Alice Send Emmet The Pic *

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : OMG He is so Hotter than Edward!. You look awsome!

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Thanx and Edward IS Hotter. Keep the Secret!.

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : Ok. .YA I'm In On a secret YA YA.

Evil_Fairy : Umm... Kay Bye Secret Club

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : IT'S NOT A SECRET Bye " Secret Club."

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : Kay Cya Girlfriends. Bye SECRET CLUB?

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie and Evil_Fairy : GIRLFRIENDS?

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie Signed Out

Evil_Fairy Signed Out

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : WAT? Gosh I was Kidding.!

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It Has signed Out

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hope U Enjoyed. Sorry It was a short Chap . Have next one up on Saturday.**_

_**Cya**_

_**AliciaXOXTwilight**_


	4. Jasper& Rose On The Secret

MSN Names

Evil_Fairy **Alice**

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie **Bella**

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella **Edward**

I_AM_NOT_EMO **Jasper**

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It **Emmet**

Better_Than_You **Rosalie**

Doc._Cullen **Carlisle**

Loving_Mummy_Vamp **Esme**

Big_Bad_Wolf_Not_Dog **Jacob**

I_LOVE_BELLA_MORE_THAN_EDWARD **Mike**

Cop_Charlie **Charlie**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie Has signed on

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It Has signed on

Evil_Fairy Has signed on

Better_Than_You Has signed on

I_AM_NOT_EMO Has signed on

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It :Hello... Secret Club .. Oh.. and Jasper and Rose.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie :EMMMET!.

I_AM_NOT_EMO & Better_Than_You Can We be on the Secret!?Plz!:(

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It & Evil_Fairy : Plz Bella! More People!

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Jasper, Rose. I used to have an ex boyfriend named robert , He is comming to forks. Keep The secret plz

Better_Than_You OMG! Do ya have a photo!? IS he Hot ? I will keep ur secret!.

I_AM_NOT_EMO : Cool! I will keep your secret ?

* Emmet send photo to Jasper and Rose.*

Better_Than_You: HE IS SO HOT!

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It :*GROWLES*

Better_Than_You: Bella did you guys you know....

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : .. Yes..

Everyone exepect Bella: OMG OMG Bella? WOW

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie :Shut up if I were a vampire I would ... Doesn't Matter Keep the Secret, Secret Club!.

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella Signed In.

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella : BELLA TELL ME THE SECRET NOW EVERYONE IS BLOCKING THERE MIND! *GROWLS*

Everyone Expect Eddie: NO!

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella : Plz!

Everyone Expect Eddie: NO!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry It's a short chap**

**AliciaXOXTwilight**


	5. Is He God? & Suprise

MSN Names

Evil_Fairy **Alice**

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie **Bella**

Masochistic_Lion_Wants_Bella **Edward**

I_AM_NOT_EMO **Jasper**

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It **Emmet**

Better_Than_You **Rosalie**

Doc._Cullen **Carlisle**

Loving_Mummy_Vamp **Esme**

Big_Bad_Wolf_Not_Dog **Jacob**

I_LOVE_BELLA_MORE_THAN_EDWARD **Mike**

Cop_Charlie **Charlie**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Evil_Fairy Has signed On

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie Has signed On

I_AM_NOT_EMO Has signed On

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It Has signed On

Better_Than_You Has signed On

Doc._Cullen Has signed On

Loving_Mummy_Vamp Has signed On

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : Hello Secret Club.... ,Carlisle and Esme

Loving_Mummy_Vamp : I think it's very wrong what you Guys are doing to Edward, Can I Be in On the Secret!Plz

Doc._Cullen ESME! Can I be on it 2?

Evil_Fairy; Bella Please!?

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Fine this is getting very annoying but anyways, I used have an ex-boyfriend named Robert Pattinson who is coming to Forks to visit me!

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : Who DID It with her LOL:):)Muhahaha

Doc._Cullen & Loving_Mummy_Vamp : Bella! ( Do you have a photo!? )

I_AM_NOT_EMO : Yep. I will send it 2 ya!.

* Jasper Sends Pic 2 Esme& Carlisle*

Loving_Mummy_Vamp : Woah.

Doc._Cullen : look......

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : Hot! Sexy!Dur..

Better_Than_You : Emmet! *Growls*

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : But not as good as you Hun. ;)

Loving_Mummy_Vamp : Why Dont you tell Edward I'm sure He will understand Bella:).

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Well... I dont know what he will think, All I want to forget that night I was drunk!

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : DRUNK BELLA!. Please It hurts not knowing the whole story start from the first time you met him! Please.

Every One Expect Bella: YES! Please This will be intersting!. We wont tell Edward!.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Fine. Robert and I was always were at this Party( Best Friend 15th )

and he kissed me then we sorta got bit carried away.... :(

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : OMG. OMC .Gosh Bella Wild arent you........

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : *Rolls Eyes*

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : And it sorta got worst........

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : REALLY? CARRY ON PLZ! DYING.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : While we where ummm.. you know someone walked in and took a picture and put it on the internet.

Every One Expect Bella : 0-0 Wow.

* Emmet searching the Internet of Photo*

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : Found It! BELLA! That photo shows alot.

* Emmet send it to everyone Else*

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : NO!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz Dont . Very Embarssed.!!!!!

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : 2 l8t ! MHAHAHAHAH.

I_AM_NOT_EMO: OH!

Better_Than_You: MY!

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : Pissing!

Evil_Fairy : CARLISLE!

Loving_Mummy_Vamp :EMMET. Language! But Bella!

Doc._Cullen : Why Does that saying have to end in my name .!

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : Because your god.

Doc._Cullen: Emmet, we are NOT having this conversation again. But thank-you. I'm better than god.

Evil_Fairy : Who cares .Were on the subject of Bella having a nude pic on the internet!.

Stupid_Lamb_Wants_Eddie : Can we PLZ forget that and move on with a new subject PLZ!. :'(

Evil_Fairy : FINE!.

I_Ate_A_Bear_And_I_Liked_It : Lets talk about how Carlisle is god.

Doc._Cullen: OH NO!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

I dont Own Twilight

But I wish I do

Hate or Love It?

Review It!

**AliciaXOXTwilight**


End file.
